


I turn at last to paths that lead home

by DeadSnowwhite321



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Jason Bourne (2016), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Not a fic, Plot Bunny, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSnowwhite321/pseuds/DeadSnowwhite321
Summary: Why isn't there a Jason Todd becomes Jason Bourne story?Here this is what I have someone please take it over and fix it please?





	I turn at last to paths that lead home

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the new Bourne movie for this and too many fix it not fixed it fic's about Jason Todd. Also the title is from the song the last goodbye.   
> I own nothing so sad.

Mike always knew he would see some crazy things when he signed up for the army and then the CIA, but seeing the famous Playboy's Bruce Wayne's dead son alive and ...well not well but defiantly alive and mostly functioning (defiantly suffering from shock and...crap if the green ring around his eyes were any kind of clue the Lazarus pit) well trying to track down Talia al ghul was not one. HQ was going to kill him but no way was Mike leaving this what 14? 15? year old kid here where clearly Al Ghul had nothing good plan for the kid.

and that's all I have someone help?!!


End file.
